Hanasaki Riku
Hanasaki Riku is a japanese korean male vocaloids who happens to speak japanese and both korean, His idea is based on Akaito the angry vocaloid ''' Design Hanasaki Riku has a coat that reaches up to his waist, the coat is black leathery; he has long sleeves that touches his hand and on the sleeves are holagramic symbols, on the other sleeves wrights his vocaloid naumber which is ''0.03 '''''then there is a white, then he has black pants that have back belts going down then he has a cap. He has pale blond hair and has pale blue eyes, he has tattos and peercings on his tounge and his eye brow and also lip. Personality Hanasaki Riku is supposed to be a vocaloid bully who beats people up if they mess with him, he likes to annoye Len and Kaito Shino since Len Kagamine is a child and Kaito is a dumby. His worst enemy is Meiko who always lectures him and always sometimes say even more worse things, But when it comes to Hatsune Miku who teaches him music and sometimes give him a mild answer he laughs, he has interest in Hatsune Miku but he has a huge crush on Hitoshi Miku, she always sometimes bake him cake or calms him down when he feels like punching someone in the face, He like her better then Hatsune Miku! Everyday Hitoshi Miku will tell him that he is someone to love but he always tells her that he is not wanted in the whole vocaloids, She understands. SeeU can be a idiot to him as well but she is so adorable to him, but he dosen't have interest in her at all; he used to be her boyfriend until Usee broke their relationship and Riku started calling Usee not nice words! Biography Hanasaki Riku is supposed to be a selfish jerk who dosen't like anyone but Hitoshi Miku or Hatsune Miku, he loves to play around with them if no-one is looking or else he will pretend to not like them at all, He was supposed to be Based on Yuma and Akaito, He also has a sister who jumps on him or tells him how much she likes him, her name is Hansaki Minori and she has the same cloths just that she has a skirt and long blond hair, she is the oppesite of Hanasaki Riku; she is such a sweet girl. Hanasaki Riku will always want to tell her that he never liked her but the problem is that she always cries and annoyes him even more. Hanasaki Riku gots a nice side area but he never wants to tell anyone about it. He even sang a song called " No one knows who i am " which he played rock n roll and their is a song which he sang with Hitoshi Miku " U and Me " and Hatsune Miku " Sunshine " He is some Vocaloid! Voice configuration Hanasaki Riku has a deep Kaito like voice that I thought. Notable media U and Me Sunshine No one knows who i am Additional info Hitoshi Miku ( which makes him smile everyday) Hatsune Miku (which teaches him how to be calm everyday) Isamu ( Who tells him to bit people) Zatsune Miku (Who tells him that in life you got to bully people) Black Shooter Star (Who always hang outs with him when he is in a mood) Category:Fanloid